FROZEN II: El Reino de Fuego
by Milaeryn
Summary: El príncipe Vlad es el heredero al trono del Reino de Firendelle, y es un misterioso joven con los poderes contrarios a Elsa: el fuego. La reina Elsa descubrirá los secretos del príncipe, pero desconoce que el amor puede ser más peligroso que los poderes de su enemigo... Elsa/Vlad(OC)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano llamado Firendelle, nació un niño en una noche tormentosa. Se decía que la tierra de Firendelle era poderosa, incluso era el seno de colosales bestias como… ¡los dragones! Y en aquella época, los reinos de Firendelle y Arendelle se hallaban enfrentados, tras la muerte de los reyes de Arendelle en una trágica travesía en el océano. Antes de que Elsa fuese reina, pocos conocían su secreto, sus poderes de manejar el hielo, pero aún menos personas conocían el secreto de aquel niño de Firendelle…

El palacio de Firendelle estaba inhóspito aquella noche de tormenta, el Rey estaba expectante, recorría el pasillo del palacio una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba el lejano llanto de su esposa dando a luz.

"¡Vamos, mi reina!" – se escuchaba la voz de la comadrona – "¡Sólo un empujón más!"

Tras un alarido final por parte de la Reina, el sonido del sollozo de un bebé inundó cada rincón del castillo, llenándolo con una particular felicidad. El Rey entró en la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, besó la mano de su desfallecida esposa. La comadrona le mostró al bebé recién nacido:

"Es un varón, mi Rey." – le indicó.

Pero en ese mismo instante, el niño dejó de respirar.

La Reina cayó en un profundo sueño en ese momento, y la comadrona abandonó el lugar. El Rey se quedó helado cuando comprobó la falta de vida de aquel indefenso niño, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera cómo reaccionar. Se dirigió a las mazmorras del castillo, dónde descansaba el durmiente y gran dragón que lo custodiaba. Todo Rey de Firendelle domaba a su propio dragón, incluso los usaban para luchar en las guerras. Era una tradición tan antigua como las estrellas. Pero, aquella noche el Rey no iba a usar a su dragón como un arma, iba a suplicarle poder para su hijo muerto… Aunque esto fuese un simple hálito de vida.

"¡Rathalos!"

El dragón rugió cuando escuchó su nombre.

"¡Haz que mi hijo viva, haz que tu sagrado poder le haga ser el futuro Rey de Firendelle!"

Dejó el cuerpo del niño frente al dragón, y la bestia roja rugió con fuerza sobre el indefenso cuerpo del bebé. El Rey gritó horrorizado cuando el dragón expulsó una llamarada sobre el cuerpo del niño. Tras ese aliento de fuego, el dragón hizo una reverencia con su cabeza hacia el futuro heredero al trono. Cuando el Rey observó a su hijo, estaba incrédulo. El bebé había vuelto a vivir.

"¡El príncipe Vlad!" – el rey alzó a su hijo, anunciando su nombre orgulloso – "¡El futuro y valeroso rey de Arendelle!"

El príncipe lloró en respuesta, un llanto que revelaba que se hallaba sano con los poderes que aquel dragón le otorgó.

Pero, por las venas del pequeño príncipe Vlad, no sólo correría la sangre… también correría el espíritu del _fuego_.


	2. Capítulo 1: El futuro Rey

**Capítulo 1: El futuro Rey**

**Reino de Fuego, Firendelle**

El príncipe Vlad cumplía sus dieciocho años, la misma edad de la reina Elsa. Él aún continuaba siendo príncipe, su padre seguía enfermo, y aunque el Rey estuviese en tales condiciones, el heredero no podía proclamarse rey hasta su muerte. Aquella era una mañana animada en Firendelle, y el pequeño Lagrius, el dragón del príncipe, revoloteaba sobre su cabeza intentando captar su atención. En Firendelle, el dragón del príncipe no crecía hasta que éste se convirtiese en Rey, por eso mismo, Lagrius, transmitía más afecto que miedo. Era pequeño, de un color rojizo, con brillantes ojos verdes y su cola tenía diminutos pinchitos. Su rugido que parecía el de un bebé… ¡incluso daba risa!

"¡Lagrius! ¡Vete a jugar con los otros dragones! ¡Tengo que estudiar!" – le advirtió el joven príncipe.

El dragón voló hasta posarse sobre los pesados libros que leía el príncipe. Expulsó una minúscula llamarada que a Vlad le provocó risa.

"No volveré a repetírtelo, Lagrius." – le dijo en un tono más severo.

Lagrius se fue algo enfadado con su dueño. Vlad, mientras tanto, estaba cansado de leer esos libros que le regalaba su padre. Todos trataban sobre casi lo mismo_: Historia del linaje real de Firendelle_,_ Razas y especies de dragones_,_ Geografía del Reino_, y un largo etcétera de temas que aburrían al príncipe. Vlad quería luchar, ¡y practicar para ser un buen rey! ¿De qué iban a servir tantos conocimientos?

Entonces, Vlad decidió ir a las mazmorras con el resto de dragones, y el gran Rathalos, el dragón de su padre, y el guardián del castillo. Comenzó a jugar con ellos lanzándoles bolas de fuego que creaban sus manos, y grandes llamaradas que crecían cuando él lo ordenaba. Los dragones respondían con su fuego, y él esquivaba sus ataques. Minutos más tarde de diversión, alguien entró en las mazmorras, y Vlad detuvo sus poderes mágicos por si alguna persona descubría su secreto. Finalmente, vio a su madre.

"¡Vlad! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar estudiando." – la Reina le regañó.

"Lo sé, madre… Pero, ¡tantos libros me aburren! Quiero luchar, pelear y… ¡ser un buen Rey! Un rey valeroso como padre." – mencionó el príncipe mientras lanzaba fuego con sus manos.

"Vlad, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre te dice el Rey?" – le preguntó.

"_Conócelo todo y deja que todos conozcan_." – murmuró – "¿Eso también significa que debo leer aburridos libros?"

"Vlad… eso significa que debes tener conocimientos acerca de todo. La sabiduría es un don importante para un Rey, ¡más incluso que la valentía!"

La Reina acarició la mejilla de su hijo con cariño.

"Un día serás Rey, y todos conocerán tu poder." – le sonrió – "Todos sabrán quién es el gran Rey Vlad, el verdadero dragón." – dijo su madre, y el príncipe sonrió con anhelo – "Mientras tanto… debes esconder esos poderes."

La Reina puso unos guantes negros sobre las manos de su hijo. La sonrisa del príncipe se borró, decaída… debía tener más paciencia.

**Reino de Hielo, Arendelle**

No era un día como otro cualquiera en Arendelle. Hoy, el consejo del Reino se hallaba reunido para ayudar a la Reina Elsa con las decisiones que influirían en su pueblo. Muchas de las personas se quejaban por una antigua ley que ha parecido incumplirse con el nuevo reinado de Elsa. Uno de los consejeros, Frederick, se quejó:

"¡Reina Elsa! ¡Esto es intolerable!" – exclamó.

"¿Qué ocurre, Frederick?"

"No podemos ignorar las leyes que han estado impuestas en el Reino de Arendelle desde que se fundó nuestro Reino." – dijo otro de los presentes.

"Incluso vuestro padre tuvo que cumplirla para seguir siendo el Rey." – dijo Frederick.

Elsa adquirió una mirada dubitativa durante varios instantes, ¿cuál era esa ley tan importante que debía cumplir para seguir siendo Reina?

"¿Tiene eso algo que ver con mis poderes?" – Elsa creyó que sus poderes mágicos de hielo tendrían algo que ver con el asunto.

"No, Reina Elsa, se trata de algo mucho más _sencillo_."

"Reina Elsa, debéis casaros para continuar con vuestro reinado." – le comunicó Frederick – "Es la tradición…"

**Reino de Fuego, Firendelle**

"¡Vlad!" – el Rey llamó a su hijo desde sus aposentos.

El príncipe se dirigió hacia el lecho de su padre. Aunque el Rey tuviese una mediana edad, parecía que la muerte le acechaba cada vez más cerca. Sus heridas de guerra que habían traído tanta gloria a Firendelle, también le trajeron desgracia a su salud. Vlad contempló la débil figura de su padre, se sentó junto a él, agarrando su mano y el Rey se preparó para comunicar algo importante a su hijo:

"Hijo mío, tu madre, el consejo del Reino y yo…" – tosió, luchando por respirar – "Hemos decidido no esperar más a que llegue mi muerte. No quiero alargar más tu espera."

"Padre, no hables así. No morirás tan pronto, no me importa esperar…"

"Vlad." – el tono de voz del Rey se volvió más serio – "Estás preparado para ser Rey."

El príncipe sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo algo crecía. Sintió que la muerte iba a arrebatarle a su padre, pero también supo que todas sus cualidades iban a crecer cuando éste le abandonara. Iba a saber apreciar el valor, la justicia, la templanza y la sabiduría, como él mismo le había enseñado. Una lágrima cargada de dolor y a la vez júbilo se resbaló por la mirada verdosa del príncipe.

El Rey tragó saliva, y dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hijo.

"Voy a abdicar, hijo." – le confesó – "Te entregaré la corona de fuego, y tu serás el nuevo Rey de Firendelle."

"Protegeré este reino con honor, padre. Como me enseñasteis." – las palabras del príncipe se volvieron sinceras.

El Rey sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Miró a su hijo de una forma indescifrable, y con una sonrisa algo burlona, iba a decirle algo muy importante, algo que marcaría su reinado por siempre:

"Primero, debes casarte. Es tradición." – afirmó el Rey.

"¿Ca… casarme?"

"Sí, y no sólo eso, de una vez por todas, curaremos viejas heridas con un Reino enemigo." – le murmuró su padre, en un tono alentador, mostrándole un viejo mapa del Reino de Arendelle – "Te casarás con la Reina Elsa, y ambos reinos serán aliados."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero ella tiene poderes de hielo! ¿No recuerdas aquel incidente que provocó en su reino? ¡Es una _locura_, incluso yo podría hacerle daño con mis poderes!"

"Ella no lo sabrá hasta que os caséis."

"Es injusto, padre… ¡No puedo hacerle eso!"

"No le harás nada, sólo os casaréis y te proclamarás rey de ambos reinos. Arendelle y Firendelle serán tuyos." – el Rey dijo con satisfacción.

_Porque el fuego… podía derretir al hielo._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que os guste la historia! En el siguiente capítulo se conocen Vlad y Elsa. ¿Qué pasará...?**


	3. Capítulo 2: Alianzas imposibles

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la lectura! Me habéis animado a escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Alianzas Imposibles**

**Reino de Hielo, Arendelle**

Elsa clavaba sus tacones de cristal sobre el suelo del gran salón del palacio, enfurecida. La princesa Anna jugaba con los pétalos de una flor, intentando apaciguar el enfado de su hermana.

"¡No puede estar pasando esto!" – reprimió sus ganas de hacer estallar el castillo en témpanos de hielo.

"Elsa, es una tradición, debes comprenderlo."

"¡Claro! ¡Una absurda tradición! ¿Sabías que la mayor parte de matrimonios reales son concertados?" – hizo una pausa para respirar, estaba histérica – "¡Tú ya tienes a Kristoff, él te ama y tú a él…! Pero… ¿y si yo nunca llegase a amar a mi futuro marido?"

"Nuestros padres tuvieron un matrimonio concertado, Elsa, ¡y terminaron queriéndose!"

Elsa observó su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Aquella mañana sus ojos azules estaban tristes, incluso su vestido celeste con cristales de nieve parecía no brillar como antes, todo en ella era un profundo drama. Suspiró contra el cristal y el vaho hizo una peculiar forma sobre éste, cuando el calor de su aliento se apartó… observó el mar, y los barcos que llegaban al Reino desde que se abrieron las puertas. No paraba de pensar que en alguno de esos barcos, se encontraría su futuro esposo muy pronto.

El sobre que enviaron desde el Reino de Firendelle yacía sobre la mesa del salón, el lacre rojo con el símbolo de una llama que sellaba el contenido del sobre, aún se encontraba intacto. La Reina Elsa no se había atrevido a abrirlo, puesto que sospechaba que se tratase de lo peor: Una proposición de matrimonio.

"Elsa, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre te decía nuestro padre?" – preguntó Anna mientras enlazaba sus manos con las de su hermana amistosamente.

"_No has de sentir_."

"Eso ya es historia, ahora… tienes que abrir tu corazón." – los ojos turquesa de la princesa se humedecieron con unas felices lágrimas. Puso el sobre entre las manos de su hermana, y ella le otorgó la fuerza interior suficiente para abrirlo.

_Querida Reina Elsa, soberana de Arendelle:_

_Nos complace anunciarle, a mí, el Rey y la Reina de Firendelle, la noticia de mi próxima abdicación. Mis potestades pasarán a mi hijo, el príncipe Vlad, y yo mismo ejerceré la regencia del trono mientras el joven no es desposado. Solicito su permiso para tener una audiencia con mi hijo durante la próxima semana, la elección del matrimonio depende de usted, estimada Reina Elsa. Vos me parecéis la candidata perfecta para ser la esposa de mi hijo, además de convertiros en soberana de vuestro reino, y parte del nuestro._

_Confío en que el matrimonio sea la vía para crear una sólida alianza entre nuestros Reinos._

_Un cordial saludo._

_El Rey de Firendelle, regente del trono ocupado en un futuro cercano por el príncipe Vlad, el Rey Dragón._

Elsa leyó la carta con un nudo en las entrañas, justo cuando creyó que iba a romper en un doloroso llanto, puesto que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la dolorosa propuesta, su hermana le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le dijo:

"Dicen que los dragones del Reino de Firendelle manejan el fuego." – murmuró – "El fuego puede descongelar al hielo, pero tú conoces algo aún más importante…"

Elsa sonrió esperanzada, y esperó a que Anna finalizara la frase.

"El amor descongela, ¿recuerdas?"

**Reino de Fuego, Firendelle**

"Alteza." – el capitán del barco recibió a la familia real – "Sus camarotes están preparados, la travesía durará unos pocos días si el tiempo es favorable."

"Bien, capitán, comunicad a los marineros que no bajen a la bodega." – murmuró el Rey en un tono de advertencia.

"¿Problemas con los dragones?"

"No." – le tranquilizó el príncipe Vlad – "Sólo quiero evitar si Lagrius hace alguna travesura, es un bebé dragón al fin y al cabo." – el príncipe mostró al pequeño dragón en el interior de una jaula.

"¡Vaya, disculpe mi atrevimiento, majestad…!" – mencionó el segundo de abordo en un tono burlesco – "¿Seguro que se trata de un dragón de verdad? ¿No es algo… pequeño?"

Lagrius le lanzó una llamarada sobre su sombrero, éste comenzó a arder y todos los presentes rieron con el acto de rebeldía de la cría de dragón. El príncipe Vlad se dijo en sus pensamientos: _"¡Bien hecho, Lagrius!"_

Pasadas unas horas, las predicciones de los marineros no se habían cumplido, una implacable tormenta era visible desde la acristalada ventana del camarote real. Vlad estaba pensativo y a la vez ilusionado, tenía curiosidad por la apariencia de la Reina Elsa, no sólo su simple físico, todos los futuros reyes desearían casarse con ella, pero… ¿cómo sería su personalidad? Era una persona capaz de manejar el hielo, transformarlo en poderosas armas o lujosos castillos de cristal. Pero, el mismo hecho de tener poderes mágicos de hielo, no la convertirían en una persona fría, o eso era lo que Vlad pensaba. De todas formas, el príncipe debía guardar su secreto, la Reina Elsa no debería saber la existencia de su poder.

"Padre, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Arendelle y Firendelle se enfrentaran?" – la curiosidad del príncipe le obligó a formular esa pregunta.

El Rey hizo una dolorosa pausa, pensó varios segundos su respuesta. Ojeó el mapa del Reino de Hielo con ambición, pues cuando su hijo se casara con la Reina Elsa, el Reino también sería suyo… pero, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente los enfrentamientos que ocurrieron con Arendelle cuando el padre de Elsa tenía su reinado.

"Ese día se conoce como la _Pesadilla Roja_." – comenzó a relatar.

"Lo sé, padre. Pero desconozco cuáles fueron los motivos de Arendelle para ocasionar esos conflictos en nuestras tierras."

"Todo Rey joven tiene sus aspiraciones, hijo." – suspiró – "A veces, la propia ambición puede convertirse en el arma más poderosa de todas…"

"¿Es que el anterior Rey de Arendelle quería conquistar nuestro Reino?"

"No quería sólo nuestro Reino, sino nuestro poder."

"Nuestros _dragones_…" – dedujo Vlad.

"El Rey de Arendelle quería llevarse a nuestros dragones, pero, nuestro ejército puso resistencia. Una de sus catapultas hizo estallar los muros de nuestro castillo, y sus hombres dieron previamente de beber a nuestros dragones una poción mágica que les volvería violentos." – hizo una pausa – "Cuando los dragones salieron, quemaron y destruyeron casi toda nuestra ciudad, convirtiendo a nuestros dragones en bestias infames y sangrientas a los ojos del pueblo."

"Desde entonces los dragones viven encerrados en las mazmorras del castillo…" – dijo el príncipe.

"Pero no están prisioneros por el mero hecho de ser peligrosos. Al fin y al cabo, la poción era temporal, sólo era una distracción. El Rey de Arendelle tenía un fin mayor, algo que con el caos no supimos ver…"

El padre de Vlad se lamentó, recordando aquellos viejos recuerdos.

"El Rey se llevó a Skyrius."

"¿Skyrius?" – el príncipe recordó el nombre de ese dragón. Había leído sobre él en uno de los libros de su padre. Pero, se decía que sólo era una _leyenda_.

"Desconozco lo que hizo con Skyrius." – murmuró – "Cuando años más tarde, vendrían a nuestro Reino para firmar la paz y devolvernos a Skyrius… todo el mundo sabe lo que ocurrió durante su travesía hasta Firendelle."

"Su barco se hundió, entonces… ¿Skyrius murió con ellos?"

"No lo sé, Vlad." – el Rey se encogió de hombros – "Tendremos que averiguarlo, y para eso, deberás casarte con Elsa."

El príncipe se sentía dolorido y culpable. Aquel Reino había ocasionado demasiado daño al suyo, e incluso a su padre. Por aquella guerra, la salud del Rey empeoró, las personas del pueblo perdieron su confianza en los dragones, e incluso, todos decían que el poderoso Skyrius era un mito, por el simple hecho de no reconocer que el Reino enemigo lo había robado mientras los dragones masacraban la ciudad. El Rey contempló cómo el mar bravío mecía al barco entre las olas, y la profunda oscuridad del océano se fundía con la del cielo nocturno, la luz de los rayos era lo único que les ponía sobre la pista de dónde se encontraban. Vlad sintió la gélida mirada de su padre, que le confesó las siguientes palabras:

"El Reino de Arendelle recibirá su merecido. Tendremos nuestra _venganza_."

**Reino de Hielo, Arendelle**

* * *

**Song: Por primera vez en años (Frozen OST)**

* * *

Hoy era el día. La Reina Elsa se encontraba inquieta y enfadada, lo único que le apetecía era hacer estallar mil pedazos de hielo entre sus manos. Sin embargo, la princesa Anna rebosaba en alegría, cantaba una canción mientras los sirvientes preparaban el salón del palacio para el baile de bienvenida a los Reyes de Firendelle.

El sol brillaba en Arendelle con un espíritu de bienvenida a los nuevos invitados. La pista de hielo frente al castillo aún se encontraba plagada de personas y niños del pueblo que patinaban sobre el hielo. Los reyes de Firendelle fueron bienvenidos de una forma cálida por algunos sirvientes del palacio. Les condujeron hasta las puertas del castillo, el príncipe Vlad se puso sus guantes, ordenado por su madre, con el fin de que nadie del Reino conociera su secreto. Frente a las puertas de palacio, los primeros en recibirles fueron la princesa Anna y el proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle, Kristoff, justo a su fiel Sven.

"¡Bienvenidos a Arendelle! ¡Me siento muy feliz al recibiros!" – saludó animadamente la princesa – "Soy la princesa Anna." – hizo una reverencia – "Os presento a Kristoff, mi prometido y el proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle."

"Curioso título." – dijo el Rey de Firendelle.

"Sí, me lo dicen muy a menudo, ¡pero somos los proveedores oficiales!" – Kristoff le mostró la medalla que colgaba del cuello de Sven.

Los Reyes se presentaron formalmente, y luego presentaron a su hijo.

"Príncipe Vlad, es todo un honor." – Kristoff le saludó con cortesía.

"El honor es mío." – se limitó a decir.

Los apresurados pasos de Olaf interrumpieron la conversación. Cuando el muñeco de nieve empezó a hablar y a saludar animadamente a los Reyes y al príncipe, todos le observaron incrédulos. Justo al instante en que Olaf saltaba de alegría acompañado de su pequeña nube nevada, el pequeño dragón del príncipe salió de uno de los bolsillos de su atuendo dónde estaba escondido y se posó sobre su hombro.

"¡Oh, mira qué adorable!" – dijo Olaf mientras sus ojos hacían chiribitas – "¡Es un mini dragón!" – la cría de dragón voló hasta colocarse sobre la cabeza del muñeco de nieve – "¡Hola, pequeñín!" – le sonrió Olaf.

"¡Es una monada!" – exclamó la princesa Anna.

El travieso Lagrius casi derrite la frente de Olaf con su aliento de fuego.

"¡Lagrius, compórtate!" – le corrigió el príncipe en un tono severo.

El dragón voló despavorido hacia la princesa Anna con la riña de su dueño. La princesa rió cuando la cría se acurrucó entre sus manos y dio un gracioso rugido de protesta contra el príncipe Vlad. En ese mismo instante, las campanas comenzaron a sonar y dos sirvientes del castillo abrieron las grandes puertas. Un hombre con aspecto de pregonero, anunciaba la llegada de la Reina:

"Reina Elsa, soberana de Arendelle." – anunció.

Por la mente de Elsa pasaba la misma frase: _"No dejes que sepan de ti, que no entren… No has de sentir… Pronto pasará… ¡qué duro es esperar!" _Se repetía una y otra vez lo que su padre le advertía, no debía confiar tan pronto en otros Reyes…

Cuando el príncipe Vlad vio a la Reina Elsa casi se quedó sin aliento. Su cabello platino, los ojos azules y un vestido morado con brillos cristalinos la vestía. La misma Reina pensó lo mismo del apuesto príncipe: ojos verdes, cabello oscuro recogido en una pequeña coleta y un atuendo negro. Le sorprendió que llevase guantes, ella misma incluso se sintió identificada. Los Reyes saludaron a la Reina Elsa, y posteriormente, Vlad y Elsa se conocieron:

"Reina Elsa." – el príncipe hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de Elsa – "Me siento muy honrado al conocerla, al fin."

"Yo también, príncipe Vlad. Espero que vuestra estancia en Arendelle sea agradable."

"Si vos me acompañáis en todo momento, estoy seguro de que será una estancia muy agradable." – Vlad le dedicó una sonrisa noble.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa, y su corazón, extrañamente, empezó a latir con más fuerza.

"Bu… bu… bue… ¡bueno!" – tartamudeó la princesa Anna – "Creo que es mejor dejarles solos, ¿no creéis?"

"Sí, ¡tienen que conocerse!" – exclamo Olaf.

"¡Vamos, Reyes, tengo que enseñarles el resto de Arendelle!" – dijo Kristoff y los padres de Vlad abandonaron el lugar junto a él.

"Anna, no nos importa si os quedáis." – le dijo su hermana.

"Es cierto." – afirmó Vlad.

"¡Pu… pues…! ¡Lagrius quiere… quiere que estéis solos y os conozcáis! ¿Verdad, pequeñín?" – le preguntó la princesa mientras acariciaba la pequeña panza del dragón.

El dragón expulsó una llama sobre el flequillo de Anna. Elsa quitó el fuego instantáneamente, apagándolo con el hielo. Anna rió algo nerviosa cuando vio que de su pelo colgaba un cubito de hielo.

"Creo que a Lagrius no le gusta que le digan pequeñín." – afirmó la princesa – "Bu… bueno… ¡a… adiós!" – Anna les dejó solos.

El príncipe no sabía ni qué decirle a Elsa, y ella casi que sentía lo mismo. Ambos se limitaban a mirarse intercambiando débiles sonrisas. La Reina no imaginaba que iba a sentirse tan nerviosa junto a Vlad, ni él tampoco imaginó que Elsa fuese tan hermosa y a la vez tan amable. Antes de que comenzase el baile de bienvenida, la pareja observaba el océano que rodeaba Arendelle y los numerosos navíos que adornaban el paisaje con las últimas luces del crepúsculo.

"Elsa. Puedo llamarte Elsa, ¿verdad?" – preguntó el príncipe, algo nervioso.

"¡Pues claro que no, debes llamarme alteza!" – bromeó.

Vlad y Elsa rieron.

"¿Sería mucho pedir si… me muestras algo que puedas hacer con tus poderes?" – pregunto el príncipe a modo de súplica.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Mira esto! Dame tu mano."

El príncipe le tendió su mano cubierta por el guante, y por un segundo, ella recordó su martirio al ocultar sus poderes. Ahora, era libre de usarlos.

Elsa hizo una estrella de nieve sobre la palma de la mano de Vlad. Tenía una forma angular y el hielo casi parecía un diamante. Vlad sonrió a la Reina cuando miró con sus propios ojos lo que su poder de manejar el hielo era capaz de hacer. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, justo cuando la estrella de nieve comenzó a descongelarse mágicamente, finalizando en gotas de agua que resbalaron por los guantes del príncipe. Vlad se sintió culpable por un instante, creía que el calor que sus manos ocultaban tras el guante había estropeado la preciosa estrella que Elsa hizo. Pero… cuando miró el rostro de Elsa, no vio tristeza, sino felicidad. Elsa le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una mirada repleta de ilusión.

"¿Qué ocurre, Elsa?"

"Nada… sólo…" – sonrió aún más – "Una vez descubrí que… _el amor descongela_."

Vlad y Elsa se observaron con una sonrisa, como si tuviesen algo más en común aparte de sus poderes mágicos.

El príncipe dudó por un instante, no supo si la estrella de hielo se derritió por su poder de fuego… o si se derritió por lo que comenzaba a sentir por la Reina Elsa. El fuego podía derretir al hielo, pero el amor también podía descongelarlo.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Cada vez me gusta más el personaje de Vlad! ¿Soy la única? Hahaha. ¡Dejad reviews!**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Queréis ser mi esposa?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Saludos, lectores! Sólo os diré que en este capítulo habrá una proposición de matrimonio... ¿qué pasará?**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

**Reino de Hielo, Arendelle**

A la Reina Elsa aún le era difícil acostumbrarse al gentío de las personas durante el festival. No se imaginaba su palacio como un lugar tan alegre, al fin y al cabo, había pasado casi toda su vida encerrada en su habitación. Recordaba que durante ese amargo tiempo, el ventanal de su habitación era su única puerta al exterior. Tantos años de cautiverio, la habían enseñado a apreciar la compañía, y la compañía del príncipe Vlad, le parecía casi una bendición.

Su padre la había enseñado a no juzgar a las personas, pero, todos cometemos el error de opinar sobre alguien antes incluso de conocerlo. La Reina Elsa desconocía los secretos del príncipe, además de sus verdaderas intenciones de venganza, pero, sin duda, el secreto más oscuro que guardaba Vlad era el hecho de sentirse culpable. Durante la corta conversación con la Reina de Arendelle, había sabido a apreciar su valor, su fortaleza, y la magnitud de su poder, que, incluso, podrían significar una debilidad para él. Vlad no podía evitar sentir culpa por aquello que estaba haciendo: iba a arrebatar el trono a la reina por medio del matrimonio.

"Quiero agradecer a la Reina de Arendelle su generosidad y esta maravillosa fiesta como recibimiento." – mencionó el Rey alzando su copa – "¡Por la Reina Elsa y la princesa Anna!"

"¡Por la Reina Elsa y la princesa Anna!" – repitieron los invitados realizando un brindis.

"¡Como anfitriona del festival, ordeno que…! ¡Comience el baile!" – exclamó Elsa.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una marchosa música que animó a los invitados a bailar. La princesa Anna bailaba alegremente con Olaf. Lagrius estaba sobre el hombro de la princesa, la cría de dragón seguía sus pasos mientras Anna danzaba al son de la música. Pero, justo en ese momento, un grupo de nuevos invitados se adentró en el festival. El príncipe Vlad contó a doce muchachos, parecían príncipes, y de entre ellos, entró en la sala un muchacho más pequeño, tenía una venda en uno de sus ojos, y se ayudaba para andar de una muleta.

"¡Anna!" – la Reina llamó a su hermana – "¡Ese es…!"

"¡Hans!" – completó Kristoff.

Kristoff se remangó las mangas, dirigiéndose hasta él con una mirada hostil.

"¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Anna!" – dijo Kristoff casi para asestar un golpe en el rostro del traidor príncipe.

Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el príncipe se escondió tras uno de sus fornidos hermanos mayores. Casi estaba temblando de miedo, pero, aquel miedo no era al rubio Kristoff, sino a la princesa Anna, que le miraba como si se tratara de un insecto.

"¡No, por favor!" – lloró Hans – "¡Mírame! ¿Ves mis heridas? ¡Fue lo que me hizo Anna al lanzarme del barco! ¡He aprendido la lección!" – sollozó.

"Princesa Anna, y Reina Elsa, mi nombre es Haytham, soy el hermano mayor de Hans."

El muchacho era apuesto, y parecido a Hans, aunque era más alto que él. Sus palabras en un tono cortés parecían benévolas, pero la realeza de Arendelle ya pareció haber aprendido que las apariencias engañan, para ello, sólo debían recordar el comportamiento ruin del príncipe Hans al querer casarse con la princesa Anna.

"Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Hans en nombre de todos los príncipes de las islas del sur." – se disculpó el muchacho.

"¿Perdón? ¡Eso jamás!" – exclamó Anna en un tono impetuoso.

"Anna." – Elsa detuvo las palabras de su hermana – "Debemos ser respetuosas."

"Pero, Elsa…"

"No, Anna." – negó la Reina – "Estáis perdonados." – murmuró, y los visitantes de las islas del sur sonrieron – "Y, ahora, ¿a qué se debe vuestra visita a Arendelle?"

El príncipe Haytham de las islas del sur hizo una reverencia hacia Elsa, la Reina le miró, confusa, temía que las intenciones de las Islas del Sur eran prácticamente las mismas que las de la última vez: hacerse con el trono de Arendelle.

Elsa no se equivocó en sus predicciones:

"Hemos oído que no podréis continuar vuestro reinado si no tenéis marido, Reina Elsa." – dijo uno de los hermanos en un tono astuto.

"¿Qué mejor forma de sellar nuestra reconciliación que el matrimonio entre Haytham y vos?" – mencionó Hans.

"¡Cállate!" – gritó Anna, y Hans volvió a esconderse tras su hermano.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el salón del palacio, a la Reina Elsa le llovían las proposiciones de matrimonio. Pensó por un momento que prefería mil veces la proposición del príncipe Vlad a la del ruin Haytham, tan traidor como su hermano Hans. Pero, en ese mismo instante, Haytham se arrodilló frente a Elsa, con el fin de realizar la siguiente pregunta que ella rechazaría:

"Reina Elsa, ¿os casaréis conmigo?"

Elsa quedó en silencio, al igual que todo el mundo. El Rey de Firendelle susurró a su hijo:

"¡Vamos, Vlad, hijo mío! ¿Quieres que esos _fantoches_ de las islas del sur nos arrebaten nuestros planes?" – dijo en voz baja.

"Lo sé, padre, ¡pero… ellos son unos traidores!" – hizo una pausa – Elsa también terminará descubriendo que nosotros lo somos, sólo queremos el trono por…"

"¡Venganza! ¿Dejarás que los que destruyeron nuestro Reino se salgan con la suya?"

El príncipe Vlad se enfrentaba a la decisión más difícil de su vida. Su padre le dio una caja a su hijo, en su interior se encontraba la joya con la que todo Rey de Firendelle pedía matrimonio a su futura Reina, una reliquia que pasaba de generación en generación tanto como la corona, y en ese instante, el príncipe pensó que Elsa sería la única forma de alcanzar la gloria absoluta… de convertirse en soberano de Firendelle, y el conquistador de Arendelle.

Vlad se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta colocarse frente a Elsa.

"Creo que vuestra proposición será rechazada, príncipe Haytham de las islas del sur." – dijo Vlad pacíficamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién sois vos?" – se enfadó el príncipe, colocándose de pie frente a Vlad.

"No os levantéis, príncipe..." – la voz de Vlad se volvió astuta – "Porque tendréis que volver a arrodillaros ante el futuro rey de Firendelle."

El sonido del asombro se esparció como la pólvora entre los doce hermanos de Haytham, incluso entre los invitados. De nuevo, un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, Vlad se arrodilló frente a la Reina Elsa. Cuando abrió la pequeña caja que tenía en su mano, mostrando su contenido a Elsa, ella vio un anillo de platino con un rubí en su centro, simbolizando la llama del escudo del reino de Firendelle.

"Reina Elsa de Arendelle, ¿me darías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

La Reina no supo qué responder durante un instante… pero su respuesta fue clara:

"Sí."

Los invitados sonrieron y exclamaron con alegría, mientras los príncipes de las islas del sur se fueron del castillo desdichados y con tristeza por el rechazo de la Reina. El príncipe Vlad colocó el anillo en el dedo corazón de Elsa. Vlad se puso de pie y examinó el rostro de su futura esposa, Elsa tuvo que alzar su vista para contemplar los ojos verdes del príncipe por la diferencia de altura. Ambos se convertirían en marido y mujer.

"¡La Reina Elsa, de Arendelle, y el príncipe Vlad, de Firendelle…!" – exclamó el pregonero – "¡Futuros marido y mujer!" – dijo, y los invitados aplaudieron.

Elsa y Vlad enlazaron sus manos, la Reina sintió un calor especial tras los guantes del príncipe, y por un segundo, al mirarle a los ojos, supo que escondía secretos. Vlad besó a Elsa en la mejilla, y ese solo gesto, le hizo a la Reina olvidar aquel extraño pensamiento.

"No te defraudaré, Elsa. Te lo prometo." – murmuró Vlad cerca de los labios de la Reina.

Pero, aquellas palabras, estaban vacías. Tan vacías, que un segundo más tarde, el Rey de Firendelle cayó al suelo. Las sonrisas de satisfacción se tornaron a horrorizados gestos al ver que el Rey de Firendelle no respiraba. El príncipe Vlad comprobó que su padre había muerto en ese mismo instante, y sintió cómo a él mismo se le helaba la sangre, parecía incluso, que la propia Elsa había congelado su corazón. Vlad iba a convertirse el Rey de Firendelle.

El príncipe y Elsa se observaron por un momento, transmitiéndose el mismo pensamiento en el silencio: _Ya no había marcha atrás._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Dejad reviews!**

**RESPUESTA A LAS REVIEWS:**

**Lightscales15: **¡Me alegra mucho que te guste el personaje de Vlad! Ahora parece un poco "malvado", pero ya veremos al final de la historia... ¡voy a dejarte intrigada! Sorry, hahaha.

**Vulcano:** ¡Hola! Sí, respondo reviews, y de hecho, me encanta que me escribais! La próxima vez, pregunta lo que quieras.

**Krish2014:** ¡Hi! ¡Sé que Drácula se llama Vlad haha, en realidad es Vladimir! Yo soy fan de Drácula, vampiros y eso, me gusta mucho el libro de Drácula, es cierto que el nombre de Vlad suscita un poco de confusión porque parece Drácula, ¡pero nuestro Vlad no es tan malvado! (aunque ahora lo parezca) ¡Saludos!


End file.
